1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Sam
Peter Sam, originally named Stuart, use to work on the Mid Sodor Railway and now works on the Skarloey Railway. He is Little Barford and Skylar's brother and Luke, Jim and Lewis' cousin. Bio Stuart use to work on the Mid Sodor Railway with Duke, Falcon, and Freddie, He and Falcon called Duke " Granpuff " and teased him until he told them the story about Smudger and became good for day's. When the line closed, people bought Falcon and Stuart leaving Duke in his shed for a long time. When Falcon and Stuart arrived on the Skarloey Railway, they were renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam. Peter Sam was friendly but Sir Handel was grumpy. He didn't like the sheds, he called Skarloey rubbish, the Coaches " cattle cars, " and didn't want to work at the Quarry. When Sir Handel was put in the shed, Peter Sam had to run the railway himself! He was worried that Henry would leave without them, So he started quickly, but left the Refreshment Lady behind! When they got to the Station, Peter Sam told the Refreshment Lady that Henry was sid he would leave his passengers behind if they were late. But the Refreshment Lady told him that Henry was teasing him and that he would never leave his passengers behind. Peter Sam was angry and wanted to know where he went. Henry, of course, had went away laughing. A little while later, Rusty arrived to help Sir Handel and Peter Sam while Skarloey was away being overhauled. When Sir Handel pretended to be ill, Peter Sam and Rusty had to do his work at the Quarry. But when some trucks mistaken Peter Sam for Sir Handel, they crashed into him and broke his funnel, leaving Sir Handel to do Peter Sam's work as well as his own. Mr. Peter Sam also purchased Duncan to help. After the accident, Peter Sam's funnel became wobbly and the biting wind tried to blow it off. His funnel eventually got knocked off by an icicle in a tunnel, and Peter Sam had to use a drain pipe as a funnel. Sir Handel and Duncan teased him and sang songs about it. When Peter Sam's new funnel arrived, he was teased about it at first, but then they soon they found out how useful it was and now wish they had one just like his. One time, Peter Sam's trucks broke away and they fell off the Old Iron Bridge. Duncan later teased him about it. Rusty then told them a story about a ghost engine that fell of the Old Iron Bridge, though Duncan didn't believe him until his driver played a trick on him. Another time, Peter Sam was bringing goods for Duncan, but a tree branch knocked of his whistle and he couldn't work until he got a new one. Duncan made fun of him until he lost his whistle. But Peter Sam, with his new whistle, felt sorry for him. Later on, Peter Sam tried to help the refreshment lady find a new spot to set up a refreshment Stand, but she didn't know where to set it up at. Luckily, Peter Sam had an idea of turning an old coach into a Refreshment Stand on wheels. Now the Refreshment Lady sells her refreshments in all the beautiful locations on the railway. Another time, Peter Sam thought he saw Proteus' lamp in the dark while delivering supplies to the Coal Mines. But it only turned out to be Harold the helicopter instead of Proteus. But Harold helped find his way to the Coal Mines.Later on, when Freddie came to the Skarloey Railway, he raced Sir Handel and Peter Sam. But Sir Handel came off in the second race and Peter Sam found out that Freddie was using old hidden tracks to win. But Freddie, Peter Sam, Skarloey and Mr. Percival managed to find and rescue him. Another time, Peter Sam found a statue of Proteus and wanted it to be a surprised at Miss Marvel's story time. But the statue was too heavy and Peter Sam bashed into some buffers. Luckily, Duncan, Freddie and Mighty Mac helped him and the statue of Proteus was a great surprise. Later, Peter Sam was in charge of the railway while Mr. Percival went to see Sir Topham Hatt. He told Peter Sam not to bother Victor before his visit, but Skarloey, Sir Handel and Duncan needed fixing and ended up needing Victor's help fixing them. He later tried to be quiet for Luke, but ended up causing some noise on accident. He later told Rheneas that Mr. Percival had approved of Luke and Millie switching for the day. He then didn't think that Duncan's grumpy passenger had nothing to complain about. One time, Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Duke were in a nasty avalanche after some trucks crashed into open crates of dynamite and fell onto a burning one and caused a big explosion. Peter Sam got the least damage and got out of the Steamworks first, but while delivering parts there, the heavy trucks pushed him and he crashed into the wall of building, meaning he had to be repaired again with Sir Handel and Duke. He didn't believe that Samson could pull so many trucks, and he was right. He also helped his brother Skylar out of a mess. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Steven Kynman. ''' 'Gallery ' IMG 2967.jpg|Peter Sam with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Rusty, Duncan,Ivo Hugh, Duke, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Freddie, and Luke IMG 4438.JPG|Peter Sam with Sir Handel, Duke, Freddie, and Smudger ''' Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Green engine Category:Tank engine Category:SaddleTank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Characters Category:Mid Sodor Railway